Toy History: Slinky Dog
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Slinky Dog's POV of all three Toy Story movies.
1. Chapter 1: Before The Movies Part 1

**Here is Slinky's life as a toy. How he started out as Andy's Toys and his POV on all three movies. The story is told by his perspective. **

* * *

**November 22nd 1995**

BARK! BARK! BARK! Hi There! My name is Slinky Dog! I am a toy dog and this, here, is the start of my life story. It all started 09/16/95. I was a toy dog, who was sitting on the shelf of a toy store, waiting to be adopted.

That's It. What? You were excepting a longer 1st chapter? Well, I'm sorry. What ya see is what ya get.

I know it's short, although that's how all toys start, ain't it?


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Movies Part 2

**Here is The second chapter.**

* * *

**February 2nd 1997**

Unfortunately, no kids adopted me the first day. So i waited for two years to be adopted. Eventually i was put in the value bin. And I waitied there, until finally, in February 1997, a man found me in the value bin and purchased me. Finally i was going some where.


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Movies Part 3

**Here is The Third chapter. This one will be longer. Long before he got Jessie and Bullseye, before he got Buzz, before he even got Woody, Andy got Slinky.**

* * *

**February 2nd 1997 (Continued)**

The man brought me home to his house.

"Hey, Honey! I got a new toy for the baby." he said. A married man. And he and his wife had a baby. This really was my lucky day.

"What kind of Toy?" said his wife

"A Slinky Dog Pull Toy." said the man

The wife came over and looked at me. "Aww. What a cute little orange doggy. Let's take him to his new owner."

They took to a room. There I saw a little baby boy in crib. "Here you go, Andy" the mom said to the baby. "Your very own Slinky Dog" She took the baby called Andy outta the crib and he pulled me around on a string attached to my front end. When he was done, his mom put him back in the crib for nap. Then I decided to meet his other toys, which were a wrestler toy, a shark, a ducky, a teddy bear, an Etch-a-Sketch, a snake, a robot, a machine with letters, a pair of binoculars, five eggs and some little tikes. I introduced myself.

"Hey There! My name is Slinky Dog!" I said to the wrestler toy

"Hi! My's Name is Rocky Gibraltar!" he said "Welcome to Andy's room. Come meet the rest of the toys. This is Mr. Shark, Ducky, Teddy, Etch-a-Sketch, Snake, Robot, Mr. Spell, Lenny, The troikas and the little tikes."

"Nice to meet you all!" said Slinky "So Tell about baby Andy."

"He wassss born two yearssss ago in Augusssst." said Snake

"And he just learned to walk ten days ago." said Rocky.

"Really? Impressive." I said

Suddenly there was a loud noise and woke Andy. He started to go Waaaa! Waaaa! His mom and dad came in to calm him down.

"What was that?" i asked

"That must have been Sid!" said Rocky

"Sid? Who the heck is Sid?" I said

We went to over the window. "That 'The heck is' Sid!" said Rocky pointing at a tall kid. I looked through Lenny and he had a T-shirt with skull.

"He's Andy's Neighbour, and he likes destroying toys!" said Robot

"And any toy he doesn't destroy, he feeds it to his dog, Scud!" said Teddy

Me and Lenny looked and saw a terrorfying terryior.

"Who wassss it thisssss time?" said Snake

Rocky grabbed Lenny and looked "Look like it was one of my clones." he said

"Hey, look! Sid tossed the legs over here!" said Robot

"Nice Aim!" said Teddy "Let's attach them to our hockey puck."

"That Ssssid isssss a real jerk! I'm gald we live with Andy."

After learning about sid, I knew i was also gonna enjoy my life with Andy.


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Movies Part 4

**Here is The Fourth chapter. This is Slinky's First Christmas with Andy.**

* * *

**December 25th 1997**

After Eleven Months with Andy, We had really bonded. Soon it was December 25th and Andy was certain to get new toys. He got a See-n-Say and some green army men. He brought to his room. We went over to meet the new toys.

"Hi There! My name is Slinky Dog! Although you can all Slinky." I said

The Green Army men hopped.

"Sir, Nice to meet you, Sir!" said one of them "My name is Sarge and this is my army!"

"Nice to meet you! I can tell you and me will good pals." I said "So, uh, permission to new introduce you and your soliders to the rest of the gang?"

"Permisssion Granted, private Slinky!" said Sarge

Private Slinky. Golly Bo Howdy! That sounds like a cool name. Private slinky.


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Movies Part 5

**Here is The Fifth chapter. This is how Andy might have got Mr. Potato Head.**

* * *

**August 16th 1998**

Andy was turning 3 and he said his first word. SLINKY. Can you believe it? I sure can't. To his mom and dad got him tons or gifts. And me and the gang were worried about what Andy was getting. Later that day, he came into his room and gave place his new toys on the bed. They were a Potato and something with a microphone. It have eyes.

"Why would Andy wanna play with a potato?" said Rocky

"Hey!" I said "It looks like it has arms and ears!"

The potato sure enough have white arms and pink ears. It also had a black hat and blue feet. Suddenly the potato turned around, revealing a face with an orange nose, a red mouth, black eyes, and a black mustache. We all jumped! The potato was a person!

"What are you lookin' at?" He demanded "Have you ever seen a talking Potato before?"

"Uh, no, we haven't." I said "Welcome to Andy's Room! I'm Slinky Dog, although my pals here simply call me Slinky."

"Nice to meet you, Slinky!" said the Potato "My name is Joe Potato Head."

"Can i call you Mr. Potato Head?" I asked "That's what it says on yourbox."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He said.

Sure this new Potato toy wasn't making the best first Impression. He was a little rude. Althought, hey it could have been worst. I wonder how he though his first impression was. Then i went over to the toy microphone and said "Who's this guy?"

"His box says his name is Mr. Mike." said a voice. We turned. It was Sarge.

"Hey, Sarge! I see you and your troops came to meet the new guys." I said. Then i introduced Potato Head to Sarge and the other toys. Then we went over to Mr. Mike. He had eyes and a big mouth

"Me and Mike were both made at PlaySkool." said Mr. Potato Head. "Get a load of this."

He grabbed the microphone, shout something into it and it came out throught Mike's Mouth."

"Cool!" said Robot "We can could have Karaoke Night every wednsday."

"Let's Karaoke right now!" Snake suggested

And soon we sang a song

Me and the others toys were definitely going like our new friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Before The Movies Part 6

**Here is The Sixth chapter. This is how Andy might have got Hamm and Rex. They're two of my dad's favorite Toy story characters, among Wheezy.**

* * *

**August 16th 1999**

It was Andy's fourth birthday. Me and the toys were wondering what he got. A few hours later, he brought his gifts into the room. After he left, We looked out the toys box. It looked Andy had some new toys. We climbed out of climbed out of his toy box and went on over to his bed to meet them.

"So who are the new guys?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Let's go find out!" I said "Who wants to go first?"

"Is someone down there?" said a voice

A green head looked at us and then pulled away. Me, Potato Head and Robot climbed on to the bed and there on the bed were a Green dinosaur and a piggy bank.

"Roooaar!" said the dinosaur "Were you scared? Tell me honestly."

"Uh No. We we weren't." I said

"Oh. Okay. Guess that's something i'll have to work here." said the dino

"Oh, You'll definilty have to work on it." said the piggy bank "Hello. I'm Hamm."

"And I'm Rex." said the dinosuar

"Nice to meet ya, Hamm and Rex. My name is Slinky Dog, although my pals call me Slinky." I said "Here are some of them. This is Mr. Potato Head and Robot."

"How ya doing?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Hello and welcome to Andy's Room." said Robot

"Hi There, I'm Rex." said Rex, shaking potato head's hand. He shook so hard it came right off! Rex screamed!

"Relax, ya big wuss. It reattachs" said Mr. Potato Head. He took the arm and reinserted it.

"Hey, uh, Hamm! Ya gotta see this!" said Rex, who knocked Potato Head off the bed with his tail. He landed in pieces on the floor "Oops! Sorry!"

We went to go help him. Then Hamm said "Hey, Slinky, can you lower me down with your spring? I'm made of china. If i go to the floor my own, I'll break into a million pieces!"

"Ok. Sure." said Slinky

"Thanks." said Hamm

Rex wented over to help Potato head and he said "Stay away from me, Ya big moron!"

"Hey, come on, Potato Head! Leave him alone! It was an accident!" I said, while Hamm carefully slid down my spring.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" said Rex

"Aw, beat it, Godwhacka!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Can i piece you back together?" said Hamm, who had carefully climbed down my Spring.

"Ya sure you can, uh..." said Mr. Potato Head

"Hamm." said Hamm

"Hamm. Nice to meet Hamm." said Mr. Potato Head

"Oh, you'll make a good first impression on a piggy bank but you won't make on a dinosaur?" I said

Then he snuck out tongue out at us, while Hamm reinserted his parts.

"Don't worry, Rex. I'll be your friend." I said

"Thanks, Slinky." said Rex

"Wanna play checkers?" I said

"Sure." said Rex. And so me and Slinky played checkers. Rex was Red and I was black. Since it was Rex's first day, I let him win! Then we decided to play agian. At one point Rex asked "When is that Andy kid coming to play us?"

"You like playtime, Don't you?" I said

"Oh Yes! It's so fun!" said Rex

"Yeah. I remeber my first playtime." I said, looking to the day Andy first got me.


	7. Chapter 7: Before The Movies Part 7

**Here is The Seventh chapter. This explains why we never saw Andy's Dad.**

* * *

**August 26th 1999**

A few weeks after Andy got Hamm and Rex, his folks decided to take him for a nice stroll. They put Andy in his wagon and he decided to take Me, Hamm, Rex, Robot, Snake and Mr. Potato Head with him.

We stopped and played at the park for a little while. Then he left us unattended for a while and Hamm rolled down a hill.

"Oh No! Hamm rolled down that hill!" Rex screamed

"We gotta save Him!" I barked

Me, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex ran down the hill and by we got there, Hamm wasn't there! We looked around and saw him in the mouth of a racoon. Quickly Mr. Potato Head tossed my front end at the racoon and I grabbed on to that sucker. Then he started to run and I had to hang to this ears. And Rex and Mr. Potato Head had to hang on to me. Luckily Andy's mom and dad spotted us with the racoon and came over to save us. First They ordered the racoon to drop Hamm and us. Then they shooed the racoon and then carried us back to the wagon.

Robot and Snake were there to greet us.

"Hey, Hamm! You all right? said Robot

"Yeah." said Hamm "Just a few teeth marks on my back. They'll buff right out!" he then looked at Rex, Mr. Potato Head and me and said "Thanks for,uh, coming to save me back there."

"You're welcome." We said

* * *

When we got home, Andy's mom was berating him.

"Andy! You need to take better care of your toys!" she said

His dad wasn't stand for this.

"Honey! Leave him alone! He's only fours years old!" he dad

"We paid a lot of money for those!" said the mom

The two adults argued until finally Andy's dad said "That's It! I'm outta Here!" He got in his car and drove away

* * *

Later that evening, I saw Hamm, looking out the window. He looked sad. I walked over to the pig.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked

He looked at me and said "Yeah, Just a sad. I can't believe a destroyed a marriage."

"Hey, Hamm! It isn't you fault Andy's dad left." I said

"Yes It Is, Slinky!" I said "Andy's mom was berating him about taking better care of us. It's so obvious she meant me."

I patted Hamm on the back and said "Hey! I know what will make you then feel better. Let's play a broad game."

Hamm smiled and said "Okay."

And so we went to play Candy Land.


	8. Chapter 8: Before The Movies Part 8

**Here is The Eighth chapter. Long before Andy got Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye, He got Woody. Here is how he got Woody. In the original Toy Story Movie, Mr. Potato Head said Woody had been Andy's favorite since kindergarten. While here is how it happened.**

* * *

**September 6th 1999**

It had been a few days since Andy's dad left. The kid managed to work through the pain with our help. Soon before we knew it he was starting kindergarten. And we soon realized we wouldn't be played with all day. So we decided to pass the time by playing broad games.

"Hey, Rex!" I shouted at my big green pal, who was by the window. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, Slinky?" he said

"We'll be playing some broads. Wanna join us?" I asked

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Andy to return." He replied

"Well if You change your mind, we'll be down here on the floor." I told him. Then i went to play some games with the others. Atfer a few games, Rex decided to join us.

* * *

Before We knew it, Andy was home and he had brought two new toys with him. One of them was a clown with a big rubber bum. He placed it on the floor. The other toy, which held in his hand, was a cowboy doll, with a yellow shirt, blues jeans, a red bandana, a brown hat, brown boots (With spurs on them), brown belt, and a black and vest. On the left side of his vest, he had a sheriff's badge. Then Andy planned a little with us and the cowboy. He put Hamm in a shoebox and placed Robot near the box and said

"Oh No! Farmer's John's Prized pig has been captured by animal hating outlaws who wanna turn him into bacon and eat him! Don't worry, Farmer John! Sheriff Woody will save your pig!"

He placed the cowboy doll on Rex's back, pretending he was a horse, pulled a string outta his backside and we heard him say "_Reach For The Sky_!" And best of all, he did it without moving his lips.

Andy then knocked robot away and put him in a laundry basket. Then he placed Hamm on his bedside table and rode Rex and the cowboy over to the desk. He wrote something on the cowboy's right boot. Then he rode Rex and the cowboy over to his bed and plopped the cowboy off Rex's back and onto the bed. Then he placed Rex on the floor and the clown on the bed. Then his mom called down stairs for dinner and he had to leave. Although first Andy grabbed the cowboy and pulled his string and he said "_You're My Favorite deputy!"_ again without moving his he placed the cowboy back on the bed. Then he left the room. Once Andy walked out the door, we came to life and went over to the bed to meet the new guys. Robot even got outta the basket that Andy put him in. Then Me, Robot, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, and Snake all climbed onto the bed and said hello to the cowboy and the clown. (Hamm was already there)

The cowboy was the first to talk (this time with his lips.)

"Whoa, uh, howdy animals and non-animals." he said

"Hi there, Cowboy and Clown" I said "Welcome to Andy's Room. I'm Slinky Dog. Although my pals call Slinky. And here's a few of them. This is Rex, Mr. potato Head, Robot, Snake and Hamm."

"Nice to meet ya all!" said The cowboy "My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Roly Poly Clown." he pointed at the clown toy

"Hey There." said The clown

"See, Clown? Everyone's friendly. What'd i tell ya? And you wanted to stay at that school." said Woody

"OK. Everyone is friendly. I'll give ya that!" said Roly Poly Clown

"Nice to meet ya both." I said

"Hey, How did ya talk without moving your lips back there?" said Hamm

"I have this pull string in my back." he said. He pulled and we heard a voice box say "_There's a snake in my boot!_"

"Wow! Impressive!" said Robot

"Thanks" said Woody

"Issss there really a sssssssssssnake in your boot?" said Snake

"Nah. That's just a phrase." said Woody

"Speaking of Boots, I think i saw Andy write something on your right boot." said Rex

Woody looked at the soil of his right boot and said with

"Well I'll be danged. He wrote his name on my boot."

"And he even used permanent Ink!" he said "He didn't write his name on our feet."

"Wow. Way to go, Cowboy! Your first day with Andy and you alway got all his affection." said Robot

"Whoa." said Woody, He had a big smile on his face

And that's the story on how Andy got Woody, who later began his favorite toy, our brave leader and my new best friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Before The Movies Part 9

**Here is The ninth chapter. **

* * *

**December 31st 1999 11:59 PM**

Shortly after Andy got Woody and Clown, Woody quickly became his favorite toy. Andy took Woody everywhere and played with him everyday. He even got some western stuff like cowboy blanket for his bed, a new western wagon toy box for me and the other toys to sleep in at night, a cowboy hat like Woody's (Although Andy's hat was red). Heck Andy even let Woody sleep with him in bed every night and drew and pictures of during the day. Plus one day while Andy was at kindergarden, Rex had accidentally gotten stuck in the desk although Woody got him unstuck. And so we decided to make him our leader. Plus me and him began playing checkers. He became holding staff meeting with Mr. Mike's assistance. Me, Rex and the others were worried about new toys that christmas so he also decided, that every christmas and birthday, he would send Sarge and the green army men to see what Andy was getting. He called it Operation Recon Charlie. Between you and me, That title didn't make no sense cause We don't know anyone named Charlie. There weren't any new toys we could talk to this christmas. Mostly just toy guns and comic books. Although we knew next christmas that might change. Soon before we knew it, It was December 31st. Another year with Andy was about to end. This was gonna be our first new year with Woody, Rex, Hamm and Roly Poly Clown. Me, Woody, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Roly Poly Clown were downstairs with Andy and his mom. We were whispering to each other our new year's resolutions. We whispered them so Andy couldn't hear us.

"Does everyone their new year's resolution?" whispered Woody

"Mine is to work on my Roar." whispered Rex

"Mine is to find a Mrs. Potato Head." whispered Mr. Potato Head

"Mine is to spend every minute I get with my friends." I whispered

"Hey. This isn't just the start of a new year. It's the start of a new century!" whispered Hamm

"Wowie!" said Rex

Then we saw the clock counting down.

"It's close to midnight!" said Rex

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

**January 1st 2000 12:00 AM**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And just like that, it was a new year. A new century. And that might be new friends. What the new century had in store for me, I knew i would have Hamm, Rex and of course Woody with me.


	10. Chapter 10: Before The Movies Part 10

**Here is The tenth chapter. This is how Andy got RC Car.**

* * *

**August 16th 2000**

It had almost been one year since Woody and The Roly Poly Clown had arrived. Woody was proving to be quite the leader. And Andy had taken quite the liking to the cowboy. Soon before we knew Andy was turning 5 and We were nervous he might get some new toys. So we sent Sarge and his troops to see what Andy was getting this year. We used some walkie talkies to find out what Andy was getting.

"I wonder what kind of Toys Andy will get this year." said Mr. Potato Head

"What do you guys think he'll get?" said Woody

"We don't know." said Rocky

"Me and Hamm were Andy's gifts last year." said Rex

"And the year before that, He got Potato Head and Mike." said Slinky

"His mom and Dad bought us all." said Hamm

"Where is Andy's Dad?" Woody asked

"It's my fault." said Hamm, frowing

"No, Hamm! It is NOT your fault!" I told him

"Yes It Is, Slinky!" said Hamm

"What happened?" said Clown

Soon we them about the day Andy's Dad left and never came back.

"And we don't even know where he is now." Hamm said

"Andy was really sad when he left." said Rex

"Although he got over it when he found you and that clown toy." said Mr. Potato head said to Woody

"Really?" said Woody

"Yeah, although you've been doing most of the healing, Cowboy." I told him

"Gosh, Maybe Andy is a great kid." said Clown

"Gee, I know you're right." said Woody

"Of course, I'm right" I said "Hey, Where DID Andy find you and that clown?"

"Well Andy found and the clown toy at the kindergarden he goes to. One day i was tired of being played with by a bunch of kids and decided to just be loved by one kid. Then Andy came in and saw me. He grabbed me and hugged me. He played me all day. Then When it was time for the kids to go, The kid held on Me and his kindergarden teacher saw that he didn't want to leave me. So the kindergarden teacher let him me home along with Roly Poly Clown." said Woody

"Aw, That's sweet." said Slinky

"Now I know i have a heart." said Robot

"Really?" said Hamm

"Cause that story just touched it." said Robot

"SSSSSSSSSSo where were you before you were at the kindergaraden?" said Snake

"Why don't I save that for another time?" said Woody "Plus on our way to Andy's house, his mom called me by my name!"

"Really?" said Rex

"Yeah!" said Woody

"How did she know your name?" i asked

"I Don't know. Althought one day, I would like to find out!" said Woody

"Hey, Woody. Promise You'll never leave us?" I said

"Don't worry, Slink. I won't. I promise." said Woody. He patted my head

"Aw. Come Here, Buddy." I gave him a hug

Suddenly Sarge annouced Andy was opening his last gift. "It is a Remote Controlled Car."

A new toy. We didn't what to expect from this new toy. A few seconds later, Andy entered the room, driving a green, blue and black car by remote. Then he went back downstairs to play with, I guess his friends. And we looked at the new toy. We saw the remote that Andy controlled him with

"Hey. The car has eyes." said Lenny. Lenny was right. The car had two blue eyes.

"Welcome to Andy's room, little buddy. Let's give it a name." said Hamm

Rex looked at the remote and said "Let's call him RC."

"Welcome to Andy's Room, RC Car." said Mr. Potato Head

"So Who wants to drive him?" said Woody

"Me!" said Rex

"Hey. He came up with the name." said Woody

And We spend the rest of that afternoon taking turns riding on our new friend.


	11. Chapter 11: Before The Movies Part 11

**Here is The eleventh chapter. This is how Andy got Bo Peep.**

* * *

**January 25th 2001**

A few months, Andy Mom's announced she was having a baby. No, We don't know how it happened either. So anyway, her friends held a baby shower and gave her some toys for the baby. Some for if it's a boy. And some for if it's a girl. Andy's mom hid the gifts some place where Andy couldn't find them because she didn't play with them. We didn't have a clue what gender the new baby would be either. We didn't even have a single clue when the baby was gonna get here. That's kind of what me, Woody, Rex, Potato Head, Hamm and the others were talking today. We didn't think it was gonna come today.

"So when do you think the baby's gonna get here?" asked Rex

"The doctor told her it could be any day now, Rex." said Woody

"The big question is what gender it will be." said Hamm

"If it's a boy, I hope Andy will share us him." said Rex

"If it's a girl, I hope she gets a Mrs. Potato Head." said Mr. Potato Head

"Hey, Potato Head. Stranger things have happened." I said

"Hey, I'm sure Andy will share us with the baby no matter what gender it is." said Woody

Suddenly we heard a scream from downstairs.

"What was that?" said Rex

"I'll go interstage!" said Woody

"I'll go with ya, Woody." I said

We looked and saw and Andy and his mom. Andy's mom was clutching her stomach.

"What's going on, Mom?" Andy asked her

"I think the baby's coming today!" she said "Call the hospital! Dial 9-1-1! And hurry!"

Andy went to get the phone.

"Bust my boots lever! The baby's coming today?" said Woody "We gotta tell the others right now! Slink, Go gather them for a staff meeting on the double!"

"Okay!" I said "You can count on me, Woody!"

Woody had been calling Staff meetings, ya know, like at an office, for a while now. Mr. Mike had assistanced him with the meetings. Me and Woody and went get into the room to get the other toys and Woody said "Everyone! Gather near the toy box! We're having a Staff Meeting!"

"Now?" said Hamm

"No. Tomorrow morning." Woody said sarcastically "Yes! Now!"

"All right! You don't have to be sarcastic about it!" said Hamm

"Yeah, Woody! Leave the sarcastic to me!" said Mr. Potato Head

I gathered the toys and Woody got Mike.

"What's going on?" said Rex

"Andy's new Baby Brother or Sister is coming today!" said Woody

The toys freaked out!

"What? The Baby's coming today?" said Rex

"What's going on? His mom couldn't hold it in any longer?" said Hamm

"Yeah. It is a surprise. Although look on the bright side, this way we're gonna meet some new toys." said Woody

"If it's a girl, will she get a Mrs. Potato Head?" said Mr. Potato Head

A few seconds later, The ambulance came to take Andy's Mom to the hospital. Hamm said

"The ambulance is here!"

Then a few more second later, Sarge shouted "Red-Alert! Andy is coming to the room!"

"Andy's Coming! Get Back in your positions!" said Woody

We got into our positions and Andy came in and grabbed me, Rex and Woody. Then he went back downstairs and joined his mom in the ambulance.

Woody whispered to me "Looks like we're going on a little adventure."

And so Andy hopped into the ambulance, carrying me, Rex and Woody in his hands. His mom was already there. And so the ambulance drove us to the hospital.

When he got there, we watched Andy's mom go through a lot of conjections I don't wanna describe to ya. Even Andy couldn't stand them! He clutched me, Rex and Woody to his chest through the birth. After what seemed like hours, The born was finally born 3:30 PM. And it was a girl. (Which meant Mr. Potato Head would now get a Mrs. Potato Head) They decided to name her Molly after the woman who delivered her. Andy decided to let her hold on to Woody for a while. Then we went home and put baby Molly in her crib. She continued holding on to Woody.

"Mom, can I take Woody back now?" said Andy

"Come on, Andy! Let Molly hold on to him a little longer." said his Mom.

"Okay." said Andy

"Now come on, Let's go get her the toys my friends got for her." said Andy's Mom and she and Andy left the room to get the toys.

Me and Rex, who were outside the crib, went over, with the other toys to see the baby.

Rex said "It's a girl!"

"A girl? That's great! Now I'll get my Mrs. Potato Head!" said Mr. Potato Head

Me, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and Ducky looked into the crib and saw Woody, and teddy, with baby molly.

"Guys, Allow me to introduce our newest roommate, Molly." said Woody

"Look at her, Guys. Ain't she adorable?" I said

"Oh, she's cut as a lollipop." said Hamm

"Are you sure we should be coming to life in front of her?" said Rex.

Ya see There is one thing that no toy is EVER supposed to do: Come to life in front of humans. If a human ever saw a toy move, who knows what might happen?

"Relax, Rex. She's a baby." said Woody "Besides, She's sleeping."

"So It's okay to come to life in front of her?" said Rex

"Yeah. Babies have short-term memories." said Hamm

"Look at her. Isn't she nice?" said Rex

"Yeah. She's real nice. Now when do I get my Mrs. Potato Head?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Relax, MR. Potato Head. Andy and his mom should be back any second." said Woody

"Here they come!" said Robot

Me and the others went back to our spots and went into toy mode. Andy and his mom returned carrying a big box. Although I was on the floor, I could see that Andy's mom reached her hands in the box three toys and everytime pulled something or something out of the box. She placed something in the crib, Something on the table, and something on the shelve. When they left, we sprang to life.

"Hey, Guys. You can come back now." said Woody

After Woody called us back over, We saw him walking to the corner of the crib. Something fell right on top of him when he got there. We ran over to see what was happening. When we got see three female toys were standing there with him. One was a Doll with pink hair and blue bikini. The other was a Girl Doll with long blonde hair, blue shirt, and pink skirt. And the third a lovely girl doll with blonde hair and wearing a pink and blue T-shirt, a long over-the-knees skirt with pink polka dots, black shoes and a pink bonnet. She was holding a blue crook thing.

She looked at us and said "Oh, Hello." She and the other dolls were waving at us.

"Hi." me and the others said.

Woody was the first to introduce himself "Howdy Ma'am. My name is Sheriff Woody and this is Andy and Molly's room." He shook the tall blonde girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bo Peep." she said

"Oh, like the nursery rhyme?" said Woody

"Yes. Like the nursery rhyme." she said "And this is Troll." she pointed at the bikini toy "And Blonde Dolly" she pointed at the smaller blonde girl.

"Hi there." Woody said

"And these is my sheep." said Bo Peep, A three sheep appeared.

Rex squealed "Aaaaaah! A three headed-sheep! That's Freaky!"

"I beg your pardon?" said Bo Peep

"By freaky, he meets fancy! Right, Rex?" said Woody

"Uh, Yeah. Fancy." said Rex

Woody introduced Bo Peep and her pals. Me and the other "This is my group of friends. This is Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Teddy, Ducky and Slinky Dog."

I said "Everyone just calls me Slinky."

Bo Peep said "It's really nice to meet you all."

"And here's little baby Molly." said Woody

Bo Peep looked at her. "Aw, What a sweet little baby."

Woody said to her "Uh, Miss Bo Peep, would you like to see the rest of the room?"

"Yes. We would." said Bo Peep "Although I should warn you. I am made of porcelain and porcelain breaks really easily. If I fall to the floor from a high height, I'll shatter into a million pieces and you won't ever be able to put me back together again."

"Wrong nursery Rhyme." Mr. Potato Head coughed under his breath.

"Potato Head! That is so rude!" said Woody. He turned to Bo Peep and whispered something. Then we placed a pillow near the crib for Bo Peep to land on softly and gave her and the other new toys a tour of the room. Then when we were done, We helped her and her sheep get back to her shelf.

"There's a lamp there!" said Rex

"Me and my sheep are supposed to be stand on it." said Bo Peep "Thanks for the nice tour of the room."

"Oh! You're Welcome. My pleasure." said Woody

"Now are you positive that there isn't a Mrs. Potato Head with you?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Yes." said Bo Peep

"Nuts." said Mr. Potato Head

"Is there anywhere we get to the floor without breaking?" said Bo Peep

"Uh, Yeah. Just walk onto the desk and then onto and we'll put a pillow near the chair so you can get down in one piece." said Woody

"Thanks. Bye-Bye." said Bo Peep

"Bye." said Woody

We went over to the bed.

"Would it kill ya to nice once in a while?" Woody said to Potato Head

"Hey, why are you so snippy? I'm sure she didn't hear. Leave me alone!" said Potato Head, He walked away

"This is how you resolve conflict?" said Woody "Real nice." That part right there was sarcasm.

"That's my thing!" Potato shouted back

"Gah!" said Woody

"Gah!" said Mr. Potato Head

Woody realized Bo Peep had been listening and said "Ya see what i have to deal with?" she giggled

Woody continued looking at her.

"Hey, Woody!" I said

Woody turned and looked at me and said "Yeah, Slink?"

"Why are you looking at that shepdress?" I asked him

"I don't know. I just look at her and feel warm and fuzzy inside." said Woody

"Oooooo. It looks like our buddy Woody is in love...with a girl." said Hamm

"What? Me? Love? Yeah, Right. Good one, Hamm!" said Woody, then he looked at and then looked at Hamm and said "Okay. Maybe a little. What should i do?"

"You should tell her how ya feel." I told him

"You guys think i should tell her how i feel?" said Woody

"Yeah. You should. Maybe she feels the same way." said Rex

"Ok. I'll go tell her." said Woody

"No! Don't tell her this second. Wait a few days and then tell her." said Hamm

"Okay. I'll wait a few days." said Woody

"I'll See yah later. I'm gonna go see Potato Head." I said

I looked and saw Potato Head sacking blocks. I walked over to the spud.

"Hey, Potato Head." I said

"Hey, Slinky." He said

"Why are you sacking these blocks?" I asked

"Because I am depressed." he said

"Why are you depressed?" I asked

"Because I didn't get my Mrs. Potato Head!" he said

"Hey, I'm sure you'll a Mrs. Potato Head someday." I told him

"Gee, Thanks, Slink." he said

"Want me to teach ya how to play checkers?" I asked

"Want me to teach ya how to play cards?" he asked

I think that ended on a good note for me and Potato Head.


	12. Chapter 12: Before The Movies Part 12

**Here is The 12th chapter. NOTE: This will be the last chapter set before the events of The original Toy Story. This is a prologue on the First Film.**

* * *

**August 7th 2001**

It was August. Andy was turning 6 soon. We was wondering what he might get.

"Hey Slinky Dog!" said Rex

"What is it, Rex?" I said

"Have ya heard any explosions from Sid's house?" said Rex, Me and Rocky had warned Rex, Hamm and the other toys about Sid over time.

"No. He's at Summer Camp." I said

"Exactly!" said Rex "This is the one of the year where we don't have to look out and see toys gt blown to bits.

Anyway I was a slow Tuesday night so he and his family had decided to go the movies to see Shrek. Me and the other toys were glad we would have the whole night to ourselves. So Woody decided to call a staff meeting.

He said "Attention. Can I have all the toys in the room here by the chest?"

Me and the other toys went over to the toy chest. I saw Woody and Bo talking. She gave Woody a kiss on the check. Woody and Bo Peep had become a couple over Valentine's Day. She then walked away.

"What's going on, Woody? Why are you calling a meeting now?" I asked

"Mr. Spell has asked me to call a Plastic corrosion awareness meeting." said Woody

"Corrosion? What's that?" said Rex

Woody and Mr. Spell told us all what plastic corrosion was and how to prevent it. When they were done, Woody said "All right. That went pretty good. Thanks for that out there, Mr. Spell."

"You're welcome, Woody." said Mr. Spell

Then Woody grabbed Mr. Mike's microphone and said "It's been awfully peaceful in the neighbourhood lately. Does one know why?"

"Because Sid is at summer camp!" said Rex

"Exactly! Thanks, Rex!" said Woody "Yes! Sid is at summer camp again for the eighth in a row. It's great when Sid is away, Isn't it?"

"Yeah." said Rex "Although he'll just be back again on the 20th."

"Well what if i told ya all we wouldn't have to worry about it?" said Woody

Me and the others were all confused.

"Why won't we have to worry about it?" I asked.

"Because Andy is moving!" said Woody

We were all shocked.

"What?! Andy's Moving?" said Rex

"Yes." said Woody

"When?" said Rex

"On the 16th." said Woody

"Where?" said Rex

"Probably to a new house" said Woody

"Why?" said Rex

"Maybe to get away from Sid!" said Woody

"Wow. In a few days No more worries! No more explosions, No more Sid! No more watching inconnect toys die, No more Sid! No more evil laughter, No more Sid!" said Hamm

"Wow! A future without Sid Phillips! I can't wait!" said Mr. Potato Head

"All right. Now there's two more things I want to point out." said Woody "One: They're moving into the new house on Andy's birthday so his mom might have his birthday party before or after we move. And Two: Everyone needs to have a moving buddy."

"Do we have to hold hands?" said Mr. Potato Head

"I kind of like the buddy system." said Rex

"All right everyone! Everyone go find a moving buddy! Meeting Ajurned!" said Woody

And we all went to find a moving buddy.

* * *

**Author's Note: And thus the stage for Toy Story is set.**


End file.
